character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vez'Nan (Canon, Composite)/Divine Destroyer
Summary Vez'nan is the main villain, the third and final boss in the main campaign of kigndom rush.Ve'nan in origins is a hero but he was corrupted when he got the stone. In kingdom rush Vengeance after having escaped from the clutches of moloch with the help of Oloch, Moloch's little brother , Vez'nan is once again ready to conquer Linirea for the second time. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B | 7-C | 5-B | 4-B Name: '''Vez'Nan '''Origin: '''Kingdom rush '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: villain, dark mage Powers and Abilities: immortality '''( '''type 1 (stated here)) BFR, portal creation (he send king denas somewere else) absorption (he absorbed the souls of the soldiers) energy projection(vez'nan created a giant ball with energy) power nullification (he disabled the towers he also disabled the enemies) regeneration ( Low-mid '''(he was able to regenerate from being burned,poisoned,stabbed,bombed etc) summoning (he can summon a mighty demon,he summoned demons he also summoned an "old friend") soul destruction (seen there) magic(his main power is magic and his magic power is enough to one shot a shaman and shamans have high magic resistance) teleportation (seen here) fire power (as a demon he can breath fire) fourth wall awareness (vez'nan talks to the player) immune to sleep manipulation (bosses are immune to archers who can sleep people), mind manipulation (bosses are immune to spectrers mausoleum abillity to control people) one hit kill (bosses are immune to archer's abillity to one shot people) possibly reality warping (the wizards focus on alternying reality but their powers didint work on vez'nan) '''Attack Potency: Wall level '(he was able to one shot ogres and the ogres were stated to obliterate everything in their path including knights) '''city block level '(he destroyed a wall see calculation here) '''| Town level '(he was able to one shot gnull burners who were stated that they can burn whole forests he also should be above svell druids who can freeze an entire town) '| Planet level '(he should be comparable if not stronger than umbra who was going to consume the planet) '| Solar system level '(he should be above ignus who has the blaze of thousand stars) '''Speed: Slow '(stated here) slighty faster as a demon '| Subsonic '(see calculation here) '| Supersonic '(he should be comparable to the soldiers of the assasin tower who can dodge bullets) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall class | Town class | Island class | Solar system class Durability: Town level '(he was able to tank bombs,bullets,arrows,magic and stabbs) '| Most likely higher | Solar system level '''(he tanked ignus punches who has the blaze of thousand stars) '''Stamina: Unknown | Possibly infinite Range: Standard melee range '(he was able to fight toe to toe with an elf) '| Extended melee range Standard Equipment: this sceptre Intelligence: Gifted '''(he knew a secret room in the castle that nobody else knew he is also an expert on magic) '''Weaknesses: None Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Key: Kingdom rush | Kingdom rush origins | kingdom rush vengeance ''' '''Note: '''a big thanks to kirby905 and ash ketchum for the calculations '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Singularis (Singularis profile) both bloodusted and boh at 4-B Inconclusive Matches: Category:Divine Destroyer Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4